nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvanas Garde
right Die Gilde Sylvanas Garde ist eine RP-PvE Gilde. Sylvanas Garde sieht sich als verlängerte Arm Sylvanas' und agiert überall dort wo sie oder die Verlassenen nicht direkt eingreifen können oder wollen. Die Garde nimmt Mitglieder aller Völker auf, sofern sie Sylvanas Treue schwören. Der ursprüngliche Grund, das "Bevölkerungsproblem" der Verlassenen durch den Einsatz von Söldnern, organisiert in Sylvanas Garde, etwas abzufangen ist durch das Bündnis mit den Val'kyr inzwischen eigentlich obsolet. Deshalb wurde als weitere Handlungsmotivation der Gilde der diplomatischer Auftrag, das Ansehen der Verlassenen innerhalb der Horde zu verbessern, hinzugefügt. Trotzdem ist Sylvanas Garde hauptsächlich militärisch geprägt. Die Schlachtzugsgruppen der Gilde versuchen stets im vorderen Drittel des Realm-Rankings zu spielen. Allerdings ist Raidfortschritt eher zweitrangig, den meisten Spielern kommt es auf den Spaß an. Seit Februar 2014 gibt es eine 25er Schlachtzugsgruppe die den heroischen, jetzt mytihschen, Inhalt absolviert. Mit dem Erscheinen von Warlords of Draenor wurden die bis dahin existierenden sieben Schlachtzugsgruppen neu organisiert, so, dass nun 5 Gruppen angeboten werden. Die im Juli 2014 gegründete SG7, deren Mitglieder auf Level 80 und Equipeinschränkungen die Inhalte der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lichking" noch einmal gemeinsam erleben können, wurde auf unbestimmt Zeit pausiert. Im Spätsommer 2014 wurde auch wieder das Engagement im PvP Bereich vermehrt unterstützt, die Gilde bot neben einigen Arena Teams und freien BG Abende auch eine "rated BG" Gruppe an. Von den Spielern der Garde wird erwartet, dass sie die Rollenspielbestimmungen einhalten. Aktives RP wird durch eine umfangreiche Hintergrundgeschichte gefördert, ist aber kein "muss". Die Garde ist kein Platz für Karteileichen. Nach 28 Tagen Inaktivität wird man aus der Gilde entfernt, man kann sich jedoch für längere Zeit beurlauben lassen, ein Wiedereinladen ist kein Problem. Diese strikte Regelung ist für eine hohe Fluktuation verantwortlich. Es werden seit einigen Monaten nur noch Spieler nach einem kurzem "Bewerbungsgespräch" aufgenommen. Diese Maßnahmen halten die Anzahl der Spieler stabil, mit einer leichten Tendenz nach oben. Im Vergleich zu anderen "größeren" Gilden ist nicht die Anzahl der Spieler entscheidend, es wird vielmehr darauf geachtet, dass es nur aktive Spieler in der Gilde gibt. Rollenspiel center|640px Rollenspiel nimmt einen großen Stellenwert in der Gilde ein. Zum Jahreswechsel 12/13 wurde beschlossen, sämtliche Spieler, deren Namen oder Verhalten nicht den Rollenspielbestimmungen bzw. der Satzung der Gilde entspricht, oder die eine gewisse Mindestaktivität nicht erreichen, aus der Gilde zu entfernen. So schrumpfte die Gilde von etwa 450 Mitgliedern auf etwa 250-300 Spieler, eine Zahl die derzeit stabil gehalten wird. Hintergrund/Auftrag Nach dem schrecklichen Krieg gegen die untote Geißel, der Armee des Lichkönigs, konnte Sylvanas endlich Rache nehmen: Arthas, der für so viel Unrecht und Leid verantwortlich war, wurde von den tapfersten und edelsten Helden besiegt und zur Rechenschaft gezogen. thumb|left|300px Doch während des Krieges musste Sylvanas Verrat aus den eigenen Reihen ertragen, der Sylvanas im Kampf um Unterstadt zu einer Gefangenen des Misstrauens seitens der Horde machte. Isoliert und beobachtet bleibt der Dunklen Fürstin nichts weiter übrig, als ihre Machtposition wieder zu stärken. Im Konflikt um Gilneas bewies sie erneut ihre Stellung als mächtige Führerin. Doch stets beäugt von Neidern und kontrolliert von den Schergen des neuen Kriegshäuptlings Garrosh Höllschrei ist es zu gefährlich geworden, die eigentlichen Geschicke der Untoten und ihrer engsten Verbündeten, der Blutelfen, welche auch stehst misstrauisch beäugt wurden, in die richtigen Bahnen zu leiten. So groß die Sorge um die Zukunft ihres Volkes auch ist, agieren kann sie nicht offen. thumb|300pxDoch in den letzten Zügen des Winters nach Arthas Tod schmiedete Sylvanas das ultimative Werkzeug ihres Willens. Unabhängig vom Rest der Horde agiert fortan ihr Trupp tapferer Helden aus ganz Azeroth als verlängerte Schneide Ihres Armes, um die Interessen und Pläne Sylvanas zu schützen und auszuführen. Fortan sollte "Sylvanas Garde" bekannt sein als Durchsetzung des Willens Sylvanas', überall dort wo sie nicht direkt agieren kann. Gildengeschichte Neben externen Aktivitäten zusammen mit anderen Gilden und Spielern wird auch die "Gildengeschichte " weitergespielt. Dabei wird versucht, sich an den Geschehnissen des aktuellen Patches zu orientieren. Die Kurzgeschichten leiten je einen neuen Storyabschnitt ein, der von den Mitgliedern der Gilde gespielt werden kann. Dabei können persönlich Berichte und Zusammenfassungen im Geschichtsforum der Garde verfasst werden. So ist es einfacher in einen Plot einzusteigen und man kann rückblickend nochmal alle Highlights nachlesen. Nachfolgend ein Auszug aus dem Geschichtsforum der Garde: right Der Niedergang des Lichkönigs (Ende Patch 3.3.5) Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der damalige Kern der Gilde noch auf dem Realm Todeswache und bereitete sich darauf vor, die alten Gefilde zu verlassen und die Forscherliga anzusteuern. Der zeitliche Ablauf ist nicht ganz korrekt, gegründet wurde Sylvanas Garde am 15.01.2011, also fast ein Jahr nach dem Fall des Lichkönigs. "Ich sehe nur Finsternis, Vater!" mit diesem Worten beschloss die hochgewachsene Gestalt seinen Bericht. Unterstadt war nie als heller Ort bekannt, vorallem im hinterem Bereich des Thronsaals der Bansheekönigin spielte das Zwielicht sein Spiel mit der Dunkelheit. Sylvanas stand reglos da. (weiterlesen ) left Rückzug aus Nordend (Patch 4.0) Der Frühling des Jahres 37 war noch recht jung, als ein neuer Kriegshäuptling die Geschicke der Horde übernahm: Garrosh Höllschrei. Sylvanas Garde war immer noch zu einem großem Teil in Nordend stationiert, würde sich aber nach und nach zu Burg Schattenfang zurückziehen, sobald der Angriff auf Gilneas erfolgt ist. Sylvanas wurde lange nicht mehr gesehen... Die glutrote Sonne küsst das tiefblaue Meer am Horizont während sich der Himmel entzündet und in flammenden Farben das Ende des warmen Tages ankündigt. (weiterlesen ) right "Diplomatie" (Patch 4.2) Diese Story hat, wie fast alle anderen Geschichten mit dem Kataklysmus wenig zu tun, sondern ein Storyauftakt für ein RP-PvP Event. Vor allem soll diese Geschichte noch einmal deutlich zeigen, wie wichtig der Auftrag der Garde ist, bei den anderen Völkern der Horde die Verlassenen in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Nicht einmal der immense logistische Aufwand, eine ganze Armee quer über einen Kontinent zu transportieren wurde gescheut. In den dunklen Hallen in Unterstadt herrscht eine angenehme Ruhe, so auch heute, als der Kommandant der Garde zu seiner Herrin, der Dunklen Fürstin Sylvanas, gerufen wurde. Ungewöhnlich.... (weiterlesen ) left Auszug aus Burg Schattenfang (Patch 4.3) Im Frühjahr 39 ist Todesschwinge endlich besiegt, sollte es nun Frieden geben? Doch an den Fronten zwischen Horde und Allianz gibt es immer wieder neue Scharmützel. Die Garde hat sich an dem Feldzug gegen Todesschwinge beteiligt und bereitet sich nun auf kommende Aufgaben vor, da erreicht Veneanar ein Schreiben: Er solle in Unterstadt an einer Besprechung teilnehmen... "Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Dieser Bastard von einem Orc!", zitternd vor Wut warf Sylvanas ein Schreiben aus Orgrimmar fort. (weiterlesen ) right Gipfeltreffen in Orgrimmar (Patch 5.0) Nach dem erfolgreichem Umzug nach Orgrimmar, kann nun der diplomatische Auftrag der Garde, Kontakt zu den anderen Völkern zu pflegen, wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Wir schreiben das Jahr 39 und Theramore ist bereits vernichtet. Orgrimmar war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief. Nachts wogen die rhythmischen Hammerschläge der Schmieden und das Knirschen tonnenschwerer Getriebe die Stadtbewohner in den Schlaf (weiterlesen ) Zusammenfassung Gipfeltreffen left Der Widerstand (Patch 5.1) Anfang des Jahres 40 stellt sich immer mehr heraus, dass Viele in der Horde gegen Garrosh sind. Also ist, aus diplomatischer Sicht, die Wahl der Seite klar: Gegen Garrosh. Nachdem einige Gardisten Kontakt zum Widerstand aufgenommen haben, gab es bald das erste Treffen in der Burg Schattenfang... (Da dies ein sehr umfangreicher Teil ist wird an der Geschichte noch geschrieben) right Flucht aus Orgrimmar (Patch 5.3) Nachdem sich die Garde dank der Seuchenbombe im eigenem Hauptquartier etwas Zeit erkauft hat, macht die beginnende offene Revolution im Herbst des Jahres 40 eine Strich durch die Pläne der Garde. Zu vielen ist bekannt, dass die Garde gegen Garrosh agiert und die beginnende "Säuberung" Orgrimmars droht die Garde ins Verderben zu stürzen... Wenn auch nach wie vor alles recht chaotisch und unplanmäßig zu laufen schien, so war doch Ruhe und Ordnung im Unteren Viertel eingekehrt im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen. (weiterlesen ) Die Garde wird, wenn der Konflikt beendet ist, wohl wieder zurück nach Orgrimmar kommen. left Dunkelheit (Patch 5.4) Shattrath als Ort für das neue Hauptquartier erwies sich als klug, ist man doch weit genug entfernt, um von dem Konflikt nicht beeinträchtigt zu werden. Und so residiert Sylvanas Garde im Fluchtquartier scheinbar unbeteiligt am Bürgerkrieg; Ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? "Sichere Sache haben sie gesagt... beste Qualität hieß es..." wütend murmelnd, und unfreiwillig schnell laufend entfernte sich ein kleiner Goblin in pandarisch anmutender Kleidung von dem Schrein der zwei Monde (weiterlesen ) Rollen innerhalb der Garde Es gibt innerhalb des RPs verschiedene Aufgabengebiete, so haben sich die Wachen zu einem Wachregiment zusammengeschlossen, die Arkanbegabten sind im Magisterzirkel aktiv, auch besteht die Möglichkeit sämtliche Rollen rund um eine Armee auszuspielen: Köche, Schmiede, Versorgungsoffiziere. Einen höheren Rang innerhalb der Garde muss man sich erspielen und meist entspricht eine IC Beförderung auch einer OOC Beförderung und umgekehrt. Zusammenspiel mit anderen Gilden Ist grundsätzlich erwünscht, mangels aktiven RP Spielern in der Garde aber leider eingeschlafen. Verhältnis zur Lore/ RP-Etikette thumb|300pxSylvanas Garde hat ein gesundes Verhältnis zu beidem, auch wenn es hin und wieder mal etwas gebogen wird. So ist eine Freundschaft zwischen Sylvanas und dem Kommandanten der Garde lediglich ein Kniff für einen passenden Hintergrund. Auch werden Sylvanas Befehle in den Mund gelegt, wobei natürlich die mögliche Motivation und das Wesen Sylvanas geachtet wird. Sofern ausgespielte Befehle Sylvanas andere Spieler/Gilden betreffen, wird dies vorher abgesprochen. Wir erwarten kein perfektes RP. Der Umstand, dass wir als Gilde auch gerne neue Spieler fördern möchten, bedeutet im Umkehrschluss auch, dass wir nicht immer "gutes" RP bieten können. Gutes Spiel ist ein Lernprozess, daher bitten wir andere RP Spieler darum, einfach auf Fehler freundlich hinzuweisen. Power-RP ist nicht erwünscht. Generell wird auf Stimmigkeit geachtet, daher werden manche Details vielleicht nicht so umgesetzt wie es ein strenger Lorespieler erwarten würde. Von unseren Mitgliedern erwarten wir diese Stimmigkeit ebenfalls und bieten auch entsprechende Unterstützung an. Rollenspieler, welche die Lore oder die RP-Etikette grob bzw. vorsätzlich missachten, werden unter Umständen ignoriert. PvE Inhalte raid2.jpg|Rat der Ältesten, 08.05.2013 raid3.jpg|Tortos, 19.05.2013 raid4.jpg|Mageara 28.05.2013 raid5.jpg|Ji-Kun, 02.06.2013 raid7.jpg|nach der Sommerpause: Durumu der Vergessene, 19.06 raid7a.jpg|Dunkler Animus, 03.07 raid8.jpg|Der Eiserne Quon, 03.07 raid9.jpg|Zwillingkonkubinen 03.07.2013 leishen.JPG|Lei Shen First-Kill 10.07.2013 soo1.jpg|Immerseus, 14.09.2013 soo2.jpg|Die gefallenen Beschützer, 14.09 soo3.jpg|Norushen, 15.09 soo4.jpg|Sha des Stolzes, 15.09 soo6.jpg|Galakras, 22.09 soo5.jpg|Galakras, 22.09 soo6.jpg|Eiserner Koloss, 22.09 soo7.jpg|Dunkelschamanen der Kor’kron, 29.09 soo_garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Höllschrei, 23.12 soo_garrosh2.jpg|Heldentat: "Der Zeit voraus: Schlacht um Orgrimmar" Der Bereich PvE ist ein sehr wichtiger Teil unserer Gilde. Wir ermutigen und unterstützen alle Spieler im aktuellem Content voranzukommen. Ein sehr gut besuchter TeamSpeak-Server fördert die Kommunikation enorm, erleichtert das Absolvieren von Herausforderungen und sorgt dafür, dass man sich bald besser kennenlernt. Das große Forum bietet angemessenen Platz für Informationsaustausch und motivierte Gildenmitglieder verfassen hier verschiedene Guides bzw. Hilfestellungen. Dort werden auch unsere Schlachtzüge verwaltet. In der Spielernotiz wird stets die bevorzugte Rolle eingetragen. So lässt sich mit Hilfe der Gildenübersicht schnell und einfach eine Gruppe zusammenstellen. Der Ingame-Kalender wird auch für PvE Events benutzt, es kann daher nicht schaden, dort regelmäßig reinzuschauen. Jeder Spieler ab dem Rang "Soldat" kann zudem eigene Kalendereinträge für die Gilde hinzufügen. Dungeons Die Bemühungen der Gildenmitglieder für bessere Ausrüstung werden selbstverständlich unterstützt. Dabei wird auch darauf Rücksicht genommen, welcher Spieler dringender Ausrüstung und Erfahrung benötigt. Mit der Erweiterung "Legion" wurden Mythic+ Dungeons eingeführt, für die sich im Rahmen des "Mythic Monday"-Konzepts auch feste Gruppen innerhalb der Garde gebildet haben. Schlachtzüge Abhängig von der Nachfrage bietet die Gilde verschiedene Schlachtzugsgruppen an. Für gewöhnlich laufen aber mindestens zwei Gruppen im jeweils aktuellem Inhalt. Unser Rekord liegt übrigens bei fünf Schlachtzugsgruppen, davon ein 25er im Mai 2012. Zur Zeit (Stand: Juni 2018) sind drei Gruppen unterwegs, von der losen LFR-Gruppe bis hin zum strikt organisierten Mythic-Stamm. Wir haben je nach Raidgruppe unterschiedliche Anforderungen. Während diese für die Mythic-Gruppe sehr hoch sind, haben andere Gruppen evtl. niedrigere Voraussetzungen. Grundsätzlich gilt: * Euer Equipment sollte für den entsprechenden Raid angemessen sein. * Verzauberungen und Sockel sind selbstverständlich. * Gute Kenntnis eurer Klasse, was ein "Deff-CD" ist sollte man wissen, bevor der Raidleiter anweist, selbigen jetzt zu benutzen. * Kritikfähigkeit und ganz wichtig: Zuverlässigkeit und gegenseitige Rücksichtnahme. Eine Übersicht über die aktuellen Raidgruppen und deren Ansprechpartner gibt es im Schlachtzugsforum der Garde Aufnahme Grundsätzliches thumb|left|600px|Beförderungszeremonie -Der Kommandant in Kriegsuniform befördert einen neuen Offizier Grundsätzlich wird jeder interessierte Spieler in die Gilde aufgenommen, sofern sein Name und Verhalten den erweiterten Rollenspielbestimmungen entspricht. Auch wenn RP ein wichtiger Schwerpunkt in der Gilde ist, besteht keine Pflicht zum RP. Ein wöchentliches Gilden-RP sowie kleinere Events sollen allen interessierten Spielern eine einfache Möglichkeit bieten, sich das "RP" mal anzuschauen. Sobald wir unsere Schlachtzugsgruppen mit genügend Mitgliedern versorgt haben, werden die Rekrutierungsbemühungen bis auf weiteres eingestellt. IC - Aufnahme Eine IC-Aufnahme ist grundsätzlich möglich, jedoch nur nach Rücksprache. Ein brauchbares (jedoch nicht unbedingt perfektes) Charakterkonzept wird bei der IC Aufnahme erwartet. Zudem sollte man begründen können, warum man Sylvanas die Treue schwören will. OOC - Aufnahme Nur Offiziere können einladen. Ein nicht RP-tauglicher Name ist K.O.-Kriterium. Da wir auf ein friedliches Miteinander achten, sollte man bisher in öffentlichen Chats/Foren nicht negativ aufgefallen sein. Wir behalten uns vor, Erkundigungen bei ehemaligen Gilden einzuholen. thumb|300px|Die Garde auf dem Weg durch Orgrimmar (Geburtstags Event) Rechte und Pflichten Jedem Mitglied der Garde stehen Rechte zu, jeder besitzt aber zugleich auch Verpflichtungen: * Verhaltet Euch stets so, wie Ihr es von anderen erwartet. * Seid freundlich, wo es andere nicht erwarten. * Seid unnachgiebig, wo andere wanken. * Seid gerecht, wo andere wegsehen. * Seid treu, wo andere flüchten! Jedes Gildenmitglied hat Zugriff auf die Gildenbank, die Entnahmen sind an den Rang gekoppelt. Sind die Entnahmerechte unzureichend, kann jedoch jederzeit ein Offizier gebeten werden, ein bestimmtes Item herauszugeben. Die Gegenstände sind für den Eigenbedarf gedacht. Grundsätze der Gilde Wir folgen dem Ruf zu den Waffen unserer Herrin, der dunklen Fürstin Sylvanas. thumb|left|600px|Die Garde im Thronsaal von Unterstadt Erster unter Gleichen ist Großexekutor Veneanar, Kommandant der Garde, erwählt von Sylvanas selbst, bestätigt und unterstützt von den Hochexekutoren der Garde. Ihm obliegt die Pflicht, Offiziere zu ernennen und zu entlassen. Er wacht auch über die Bestimmung der Garde und greift notfalls ein. Zur Ausübung unserer Pflichten als Garde der Dunklen Fürstin werden Exekutoren eingesetzt, die, ihrem Rang entsprechend, jegliche Entscheidung treffen, einzeln oder zusammen, doch stets zum Wohle der Garde und zum Ruhme unserer Fürstin. Die weiteren Ränge mit erhöhten Rechten und Pflichten werden als Anerkennung der Dienste, Ehrentitular oder Pflichtrang vergeben und entzogen, ganz zum Wohl der Gilde. In der Ausführung ihrer Aufgaben sind die Exekutoren unabhängig und selbstständig, sofern sie im Einklang unserer Statuten sind und sie vor unserer Herrin, Sylvanas, oder ihrem Vertreter, dem Großexekutor, verantwortbar sind. Struktur Alle Bereiche wie Verwaltung, PvE, RP werden von den Bereichsleitern (Hochexekutoren) eigenständig im Sinne thumb|300px|Die Garde außer Rand und Band (Geburtstagsevent)der Gildensatzung geführt, sie setzen auch, nach Rücksprache mit dem Gildenrat, Offiziere in den Bereichen ein. Die Besprechungen den einzelnen Bereiche sind öffentlich, jedoch haben nur Offiziere ein Stimmrecht. Alle Bereichsleiter und deren Stellvertreter haben einen permanenten Sitz im Gildenrat, dort wird Bericht erstattet und Grundsatzentscheidungen getroffen. Ebenfalls permanent vertreten sind der Kommandant, dem ein Vetorecht zusteht, und die Berater des Kommandanten. Die Berater sind in keinen der Bereiche involviert, somit soll Neutralität gewährleistet sein. Die Gildenratssitzungen sind öffentlich, jedoch können bestimmte Themen, wie Beförderungen oder Disziplinarmaßnahmen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit beraten und beschlossen werden. Satzung Die Satzung der Garde regelt sämtliche Bereiche und ist hier einzusehen: Satzung der Gilde "Sylvanas Garde" Kategorie:Sylvanas Garde Kategorie:Gilde_Horde Kategorie:Revier:Orgrimmar